Hellfire and Moonlight
by Giratina Zero
Summary: There are some new faces at Mahora and like Negi they posess magical abilites. Will they help Negi along or hinder his training?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellfire and Moonlight**

Mark: Hey everyone what's up? I'm OC Merchant Kaien Kurayami's top OC Mark Frey to do the intro since Kaien can't right now because he's busy bemoaning how horrible the world is. So any way this story will be a first since I'm not in it but another one of Kaien's OCs. Any here's your disclaimer: Kaien Kurayami and Ghost Writer Orange-Kun do not own Negima. Kaien owns Richaerd "Richter" Ratatosk and Orange owns Reinhart Faustus. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Paradise is just the Beginning

* * *

><p>"Wrong!" The stone golem exclaimed as it swung its large hammer onto the platform destroying it. Negi Springfireld, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sasaki Makies, Ayase Yue, Nagase Kaede, Fei Ku, and Konoe Konoka fell into the abyss that waited below them.<p>

"Isn't it funny that osaru means fault and Asuna is the one who touched the wrong space?" Makie asked.

"Just shut the fuck up Makie-san!" Asuna yelled as they fell. They soon hit the water that had been at the end of their fall. As they swam up they touched a rope that had been thrown in to them. They looked to who threw in the rope and saw an eighteen year old young man with short burgundy hair and gun grey metal eyes. He was wearing black shoes, jeans, and red shirt with a black vest. He pulled them out and they all panted.

"Thank you so much." Negi said to the young man. He looked at him and smiled.

"It was no trouble at all. Oh my name is Reinhart Faustus." Reinhart said by way of introduction.

"I'm Negi Springfield and these girls are my students." Negi said before introducing each girl. However unknown to them a figure was looking at where they fell. This figure had spikey red hair on the top of his head while the rest was wrapped up in cloth in a long ponytail to his waist with silvery-grey eyes. He wore black boots, ripped up jeans, a black t-shirt and what looked like a white school uniform blazer with an emblem on the right shoulder that said Class XXX. He looked down at the black abyss.

"You have got to be kidding me, seriously." He said. "I heard that there would be something like this but I wasn't expecting this, seriously." The figure sighed and jumped down the hole. When he landed in the water he swam over to shore and saw the girls and Negi having a study section as Reinhart was assisting the young mage in training. "Yo! Guess I ain't the only guy who got stuck down here huh?"

"No. It appears that this place is claiming a lot of visitors." Reinhart said. "So who are you if I may inquire."

"Oh how forgetful of me. My name is Richard Ratatosk but ya'll can just call me Richter." Richter said with a smile.

"My name is Reinhart Faustus and the boy is Negi Springfield. The girls are Asuna, Makie, Yue, Kaede, Fei Ku, and Konoka." Richter waved at them before looking at Fei Ku.

"_It is very nice to meet you._" Richter said in Mandarin. Fei Ku's eyes widened in shock and happiness. The young chinese girl jumped up and did a traditional chinese style bow that Richter returned.

"_I am happy to meet some one else who speaks my native tongue._" Fei Ku replied. Richter smiled and winked at the her before taking a seat next to Reinhart. The two looked at each other and could tell that both had magic in them.

"So the kid's a magic user right?" Richter asked, Reinhart nodded slightly confused. "Then why the hell does no magical aura come from him? I don't sense any magic from the kid whatsoever. Reinhart thought for a moment.

"I think that perhaps he may have sealed away his powers. Earlier I saw what looked like black lines on his arm." Reinhart said. "If my guess is correct he used the Black Ribbon Seal so he will be ordinary for a couple more days." Richter nodded in understanding. "I just hope that he will not regret it. Am I to assume you know of the test?"

"Yeah I know but it ain't my buisness." Richter said. "My job is Konoka. Gotta protect her to the best of my abilities, seriously." Richter sighed before looking at Reinhart. "So what are you? Sorry to say but you aren't human man." Reinhart's eyes widened in shock before looking at Richter. "I've spent my entire life around demons and other beings so I can tell though I gotta say you mask your aura rather well."

"Vampire and Werewolf." Reinhart said. Richter sat back for a moment. The idea of cross breeding wasn't odd or new but for a Vaien like Reinhart to be born would be near impossible because of the war between the two races. Richter smiled. "I'm surprised at how well you are taking my race.

"Well you know, shit happens no matter how rare it is." Richter said. "Besides it's good that your parents were able to put aside the war and fall in love." Reinhart said nothing as Richter dozed off. He awoke the next day to see the girls were taking a break. "Interesting. I better find Konoka since defending her is my job and all." Richter got up and stretched before searching around for the black haired girl. He rounded a corner and saw a naked Fei Ku, Makie, and Kaede teasing Negi. However Richter was enjoying the view too much to help him. "Not bad. The nice athletic build on both Makie and Fei Ku is nice but Kaede has that and large chest." However he was pulled from his musings when the golem attacked the girls. Mark reached to binto his blazer and pulled out a pair of chakrams. Mark then ran up as Fei Ku unleashed a powerful punch onto the golem to get it to let go of Makie who used her ribbon to grab a book by its head. "So where were you keeping that?" Mark asked. Makie said nothing but blushed.

"Whats going on over here?" Reinhart asked running up to the group before noticing the golem. Richter nodded at him and Reinhart started to run with the group as the other girls arrived and Konoka handed the girl's their clothes. Soon they were at the lake and cornered.

"Give up!" The Golem commanded. Even if there was a way out it would take you three days to reach the surface!" The girls looked dishearted until Konoka saw something behind the waterfall.

"Hey everyone a door!" Konoka said. Richter smiled before he rushed the golem and struck with a kick to its head.

"You babes go on ahead with the kid and Reinhart." Richter said with a smile. "I'll take care of stone boy here." Mark spun his chakrams furiously before he started to carve gashes out of the golems body. Before Mark could do any more damage Reinhart appeared and kicked the golem before using a back hand fist knocing the golem down.

"The girls are heading up the stairs." Reinhart said before looking at the golem. "I say we wait before you persue them further. Agreed Konoemon-san?"

"I agree whole-heartedly." The golem who was in truth Konoe Konoemon, Headmaster of Mahora Academy and Konoka's grandfather. He then looked to Richter. "You really do play for keeps huh?" Richter nodded.

"The only thing my worthless family ever taught me that I agreed with." Richter said as he put his chakrams away in the speciel apparatus hidden by his blazer. "So this is the boy's test to help him become a wizard is it?" Konoemon nodded. "That's kinda demented, seriously."

"True but it also shows him that he has to rely on more than magic but his wits and ability to teach." Reinhart said. He looked at his pocket watch before looking to Konoemon. "Time for you to get going golem." Konoemon nodded as he willed the golem to move and began to chase the girls again. Richter just fell asleep as Reinhart looked at him. Reinhart may act civil around Richter but he didn't trust him and he was unaware that the distrust was mutual. While Richter was glad about Reinhart being a Vaien it also made him a wild card. The two could see that the other could be an ally or formidable enemy. Richter slept in peace until he was awoken by Takahata.

"Time to get up." Takahata said. Richter shrugged beforeputting a hand beneath him and performing a one handed handstand before setting his feet down to stand. Richter saw Reinhart and waved at him sleepily. The two were brought to Konoemon's office and told to wait since he had something he needed to get done. Richter shrugged as he brought out his chakrams and spun them to pass the time. When Konoemon came back he was also with Negi.

"Negi-san I am aware you know these two." Konoemon said.

"Richter-san and Reinhart-san?" Negi asked surprised. "Did you know what was going on as well?"

"Yes we did. But we have other reasons for being here." Reinhart explained. Negi nodded but he also had a smile before he realized something.

"Headmaster are these two-" Negi began.

"Yes. They are from the magical community." Konoemon said.

"Yes I am an illusionist with some knowledge of gravity and earth spells." Reinhart said. He didn't want his being a Vaien to be public knowledge.

"I'm a magical gunslinger and weapons user. I'm also an accomplished summoner." Richter said. "Yeah kiddo sorry for trickin ya but I'm under cotract."

"Negi these two will also be joining you through your training." Negi nodded smiled at the guys. "Reinhart will be your assistant while Richter deals with what he's been contracted to take care of."

"Officially my cover is counselor though I won't have paper work or an office." Richter said. "But don't worry kiddo we'll help you if we can." Reinhart nodded. Konoka came in and asked if the trio was busy. When Konoemon said no she grabbed Negi and urged the other two to go with her. The two nodded and followed her. She sent a quick text and showed the two newcomers around Mahora. She guided them around for an hour before she received a text and brought them back to the academy and led them into a large room where all of the girls from class 2-A had set up a party for being number one as well as welcoming the new assitant and counselor. Richter and Reinhart enjoyed themselves and Richter even got to spar with Setsuna, defeating her due to her not being used to fighting chakrams. As everyone left Richter realized something.

"I don't have a bloody place to sleep." Richter said sighing to himself. "I guess I better go look for a hotel or something." Mark walked out only to see Konoka again. "Ya need somethin Konoka-san?"

"Actually, Grandfather told me to tell you where you'll be sleeping." Konoka said cheerfully. Richter nodded and followed her to a cabin in the woods. Konoka knocked and the person who answered the door was a short girl with blond hair almost as long as she was tall. She seemes to be glaring at Konoka. "Sorry Evangaline-san but Grandfather said you have to let Richter-san live with you until he can make his own arrangements." Evangaline looked like she wanted to snap but only nodded her head. Mark walked in and waited for the door to be shut before pointing a gun at both Evangaline and Chachamaru who was in the kitchen doorway.

"Figures I would be stuck living with a vampire and her doll." Richter said. Evangaline lookes surprised. "Sorry Vampy but I deal with the inhuman a lot so I can tell when something not human is around. YOu have awell hidden aura but I can still sense vampire from it and your doll has no aura to speak of.

"What do you mean you deal with the inhuman alot?" Chachamaru asked causing Richter to smile.

"I'll answer that if I get this question answered. By Evangaline, you wouldn't happen to be the Dark Evangel would you?" Evangaline looked slightly more shocked but soon she smiled.

"Why yes I am." Evangaline said. "I am indeed the Dark Evangel, the Undying Magi, Maga Nosferatu, and other names."

"So you're the Dollmaster. I've heard a lot about you from my friends." Richter said as a black spell circle formed around him when he put his guns away. "You may have heard of me. Richter Ratatosk."

Reinhart was looking out to the moon. "So now there's a summoner with magical weapons here as well. This academy has changed from back then." Reinhart said looking at an old painting that included him in european noble clothes.

* * *

><p>There you go for chap one. She ain't much but more's a coming<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellfire and Moonlight**

Well time for chapter two!

Richter: Why do I feel like this will test my endurance?

It will. Reinhart if you please.

Reinhart: Kaien and Orange don't own Negima. Kaien owns Richard Richter Ratatosk and Orange owns Reinhart Faustus

Chapter 2: Beware of Rumors

* * *

><p>Richter was working on his motorcycle next to the dorms. He was only wearing his black boots and jeans with black chaps over them. Next to him was a tool box as well as the nitrous system he was trying to install on he motorcycle. The motorcycle was painted black with a flame design except on the back fender rising from the flames was a skimpy leather clad demoness and batwing spokes. As Richter worked he was approached by two girls of 2-A who were also motorcaycle lovers. Richter looked up to see Izumi Ako and Akashi Yuna.<p>

"Oh hey girls." Mark said waving his right hand even though it had a wrench in it. "You need something?"

"Richter-sensei is this your's?" Ako asked mesmerized by the motorcycle. Mototrcycles were her greatest secret obssession. The only person who knew was her friend and roommate Yuna who shared in her obssession. Richter nodded with a wide grin before returning to work.

"So what exactly are you doing to this beauty?" Yuna asked.

"I thought I'd give her a nitrous system for the hell of it." Richter said as he continued to work on his pride and joy. The girls found a bench and watched him work and they say that he has the oddest scar on his back. It was in the form of a tribal styles cicle with a pentacle in the center and it was just below his neck on the center of his back. When Richter was done installing the nitrous system he grabbed his shirt and jacket from next to Yuna. He put them on and smiled at the girls. "Enjoy watching me install the system?"

"Yeah. You have a really intricate bike." Ako said. Richter chuckled a little.

"Yeah. I like to take excellent care of her and giver any upgrades she'll need." Mark said. "You're looking at perhaps one of the best bikes in all of Japan and I only ride her for fun. I could care less about showing her off." Ako and Yuna nodded before they left. Soon they came to a cafe where they saw some of their classmates. When they got there Makie jumped over to them.

"Hey did you two hear the news?" Makie asked. The two girls shook their heads with really confused faces. Makie sighed but shrugged. "Okay I'll tell you then. It turns out that Negi, Richter, and Reinhart are actually brothers and princes and they're in Japan looking for wives! From what we can tell Reinhart is the heir to the throne and he and Negi are full brothers."

"What about Richter then?" Ako asked since if all three were brothers why were only Negi and Reinhart full blooded.

"It turns out that Richter is only a half-brother because his mother was a common woman so unless he marries he is ineligable for the throne. Isn't that tragic?" The girl looked down feeling sorry for the tragic prince before they realized hat means he could marry one of them. The two nodded at each other and help spread the story to everyone. Soon the girls came up with a plan to capture each of the guys. Negi was the easiest to capture but from what they heard Richter had a nitrous equipped bike and Reinhart was an unknown factor. When the plans were worked out the girls split into groups to acquire the guys to implement the second phase. When the Negi group caught up to Negi he created a gust of wind and flew off. The Richter group we too slow to stop Richter from getting on his bike and rushing off activating the nitrous system he had. The Reinhart group jumped Reinhart perfectly but when they looked he wasn't there since he used an illusion after sensing the group and took to the rooftops.

While the three had thought they were homefree it turns out they had temporraily escaped their fate. Negi landed and was distracted by Konoka causing him to be captured. Richter came out of his speed boost and saw that he had no time to stop before hitting a tree so he swereved out of the way but he over did it causing him to lose control and crash into a bush allowing him to be captured. Reinhart seemed to be home free until he was captured by Kaede who had seen through his clever illusion. The three were brought to the girl's dormatrory bathing area and were let go to see the girls all in bathing suits. Ako, Yuna, Kugamiya Madoka, Kakizaki Misa, shiina Sakurako, and amazingly Zazie Rainyday all closed in on Richter. Reinhart was surrounded by Misora, Akira, Kaede, Makie, Kazumi, and Chizuru while Negi was stuck with all of the other girls.

"Time for you to pick a bride Negi-sensei." Ayaka said.

"You too, Reinhart-sensei." Chizuru stated.

"Time for you as well Richter-sensei." Sakurako said. While Reinhart and Negi were freaking out Richter was enjoying the view until he looked at Zazie and felt a burning sensation on his back where the scar was.

'_A demon? I guess I shouldn't be surprised huh?_" Richter thought to himself. However soon all of the girls in Negi's group topless. Asuna charged in and hit a white blur. Reinhart took this chance to leave as did Richter though he did take in the sights before he left. When he met up with Reinhart he looked at the Vaien. "Okay what the hell just happened?"

"I heard that there was a rumor about you, me, and Negi being brothers and princes but you were an illegitimate half-brother and we were looking for wives." Reinhart replied. He looked over at Richter and saw that he was rubbing his back. "Why are you rubbing your back?"

"Heh. A girl in the class is a demoness. Zazie Rainyday." Richter replied.

"You checked her aura?"

"Didn't have to. I have a branding on my back carved in by the first demon I made a deal with and it burns when I'm around a new demon. It also marks me as un able to sell my sould since it's under the first demon's protection." Richter explained. Reinhart only nodded sincde he wasn't really in the buisness of demons like Richter was. Soon they saw Negi being dragged out by Asuna as she held something else in her arm. The two decided to follow her for Negi's sake. When they got to the room gthey saw that the white blur was an ermine fairy.

"A perverted ermine? That was caused all of the commotion inside the bathing room?" Reinhart asked surprised.

"Why does that make perfect sense?" Richter asked.

"Whatever. Any way my name is Albert Chamomille but everyone calls me Chamo." Chamo said. Richter only shrugged while Reinhart looked like he had forgotten something.

"Well I better go. I wanted to take a look at Library Island's philosophy section." Reinhart explained as he left. The Vaien walked towards his destination in silence. When he arrived he grabbed a map that would lead him to the section he wanted to go to. "Why the hell did we build this place like this again?" The Vaien asked himself. When he found the philosophy section he slowly browsed the giant shelf for a good book when he ran into Yue and her friend Ayase Yue who were doing their shifts as student librarians.

"I didn't know you liked philosophy Reinhart-sensei." Nodoka said.

"Yes I enjoy philosphy quite a bit." Reinhart replied.

"So do I but it also happens my grandfather is also a philosopher so I grew up around philosophy." Yue said. This caught Reinhart's interest. "I've tried to live by his philosophies as well."

"That's really interesting Yue-san, I must say. Would you mind telling me about these philosophies?" Yue nodded and the two sat down to talk. Meanwhile Richter was knocking on Zazie's dorm room. He wanted to confront the demoness quickly to assure her that he wasn't an enemy since most demon summoners abused those they summoned. The darkskinned demoness answered the door and didn't look surprised to see the demon summoner. She let him in and closed the door behind her.

"So what does a summoner want to talk to me about?" Zazie asked. Richter saw that question coming and sighed.

"I just came here to assure that I have no plans in trapping you into my service." Richter said. "I only summon my friends and that is all." Zazie tilted her head to the side confused.

"You befriend demons? You don't see us as mindless servants?" Zazie asked.

"No I can't. You're alive and you have feelings. You are your own beings. Just because I sommon demons and make deals with them doesn't mean I'll treat them like they are trash. You can hurt just like I can." Zazie giggled a little.

"A human that treats demons like decent beings. That certainly is a new one. You have my friendship." Zazie said.

"Really? Cool. I won't make any deals with you. Just keep on being a student here and all." Richter said. Zazie smiled at him. The two then started to talk about their lives like the new friends that they were. However unbeknownst to every one at Mahora there was something going on in Romania. Outside of Dracula's castle were six black suited men with a white suited man facing a man who wore black shoes, black slacks, a white frilly nobleman's shirt and a black Dracula-esque cape. The young man in the cape had blonde hair that was slighty long making him and icy blue eyes.

"You actually thought you could run from us Archleone?" The man in the white suit asked. "You could never run from us." The blond haired bishounen sighed as he ran a hand though his hair. "I see you're afraid for messing with me and my gang. You know if you beg forgiveness then I'll spare you." The blond looked at the man.

"I must disincline to aquiess your request." The blond said in a romanian accent. The white suited man looked at his companions who also looked confused on what "Archleone" said. "In more simple terms it means no. I am zorry to say I vill not bow to those whom I do not owe favor. Please forgive me as I do not have time nor ze inclination to proceed with zis confrontation." The blonde began to leave before a wall of rock blocked him. "It appears zat you would prefer to do zis rather brutishly. I guess zere is no way ve can settle zis vith vords zen?"

"Shut up you good for nothing vampire and pay up what we lost back in Ostia!" The white suited man said. The vampire sighed once more.

"Zat money vas not your's and you and your organization know zis." The blonde said running his hand through his hair again. "If you vant ze money you should earn it." The men had had it and with their leaders command they began to to bombard the vampire with earth spells. The blond stood there as they came but non made contact. The men were all surprised. "It iz rather stupid to fight zome one like myself with only simple earth tricks. After all I have a couple spells of each type of magic." The men saw the boulders they shot hit the ground and that the vampire was completely unharmed and no dirt was on his bleach white shirt. "Zis vould be check mate I believe." The vampire snapped his fingers and hands of shadow grabbed a hold of the men. "I zay again zat if you vant the money zat you should earn it. Please do try to listen to my advice. Fare thee well." The blond snapped his finhers again and the men were thrown into a portal that took them far from Romania. "Vy must zese things happen to me? A vell. I have a long journey ahead before I reach my goal." The blonde said as he began to walk eastward.

* * *

><p>Well here you for the second chap. Who's this strange "Archleone" and why is he heading east? Read and review if you please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellfire and Moonlight**

Chapter 3 people places! Hey "Archleone"! You mind doing the disclaimer?

"Archleone": Very well. The author Kaine Kurayami does not own the Negima series either Mahou Sensei or Neo. However he does own Richard "Richter" Ratatosk as well as myself while his co-author Ghost Writer Orange-Kun owns Reinhart Faustus. Is that acceptable?

Yes it's perfect. I wish I could introduce you earlier but I can't.

Chapter 3: Vampires? No way!

* * *

><p>Richter and Reinhart were in the infirmary looking at an unconscious Makie. "Whoa!" Richter said. "That is seriously a vampire victim."<p>

"You sound like you know who it is." Reinhart stated irritated that one of one of the species that he descended from had attacked an innocent girl.

"I do but I can't tell you. Compulsion spell. I can try to stop them but not until the spells time limit ends." Richter explained in a melancholy. Reinhold nodded in understanding. Soon Negi and some of the girls ran in to check on Makie. "So you heard the same thing we did huh?"

"Yes. I hope she's okay." Negi said.

"From what we've observed she'll be fine." Reinhart said. "Most likely she'll just need some rest." Richter nodded in agreement before he walked out. The summoner went to the log cabin that he stayed at that was also home to the same vampire that had attacked Makie. He walked over to a pile of dolls and glared at one of them.

"There's no need to look so mean Summoner." The doll that Richter was glaring said.

"Funny thing for you to say Chachazero. I mean you exist to kill." Richter countered coldly. "That and serve your mistress like helping her hit me with a compulsion spell." Richter sat on the couch staring out the window. "This is what I get for being born the black sheep of the Ratatosk family" Richter fell asleep remembering the family he tried so hard to runaway from. He woke up after Evangaline got home. When Richter saw her he glared at the Shinso and her gynoid companion. "Well if it isn't the vamp and her robotic sex slave."

"Oh come now don't be petty." Evangaline said. "I had to hit you with that spell. A summoner like you would have been a huge problem and a spell to force you to obey me would have taken too long so I have to settle for this." Evangaline sat in a chair across from Richter. "Why don't you join me?"

"I don't trust you." Richter said. "I don't trust any one. No one human and no vampires. I can only trust demons. They have never betrayed me."

"Wait you mean the treacherous race of demons have always been faithful to you? That doesn't make any sense! Demons are self-centered creatures!"

"How does that make them any different from humans and vampires?" Richter asked as he got up and left. Evangaline looked on in surprise but that lasted only for a short while.

"Whatever his deal is it's none of my concern. Chachamaru prepare for tonight." Evangaline ordered. She knew the summoner would be able to help when the sun set but she had plans to deal with him. However Richter's words still echoed through her head. That night Negi was patrolling Sakura Boulavard when he heard a scream and ran to where it came from to see Nodoka unconscious with a shadow looming over her. Negi ran over causing the shadow to jump back and throw a vial that caused ice magic to eat at them but negi deflected it but not in time to save Nodokoa's clothes as most of them were eaten by the magic.

"To think that you were able to counter my freezing spell." The shadow said as the wind gusted blew the hat it was wearing off its head to reveal Evangaline.

"Wait! You're in my class!" Negi excalimed causing Evangaline to smirk.

"How naive are you Boya?" Evangaline not knowing that Reinhart was observing the entire thing from the bushes. Reinhart decided to pitch in and use his earth magic to shoot rocks at the loli who mwas so surprised she barely had time to dodge them. "When the hell did you learn earth magic?" Negi knew he didn't do that but that it would also be a good idea to use it to his advantage.

"Surely you didn't think that you knew all my tricks." Negi said. "Now give up now Evangaline-san!" Evangaline only smirked as she created a cape from bats and flew off. Negi took off as well but Asuna saw him and became worried and chased mafter the two airborne magi. The two were in ever heated combat as Negi used a spell to create dopplegangers of himeself to attack Evangaline but they didn't seem able to get close but what Evangaline didn't know was that Negi sent a group of dopplegangers ahead to intercept her causing her to halt allowing Negi to dispel her cape forcing her to land. Negi cornered her to try and convince her to stop her evil ways until he heard two sets of feet behing him. One set belonged to Chachamaru while the second set was Richter's.

"We thought you may show up." Chachamaru said. "There is a special magic circle around this building that will stop you from summoning." Richter chuckled slightly before he pulled out a Colt Peacemaker and aimed it at the gynoid and drew another he aimed at Evangaline.

"You seriously think I'm only a summoner?" Richter asked. "I think you severely underestimated me. I'm also a magical gunslinger." Richter then pointed both guns at Chachamaru. "Series Obscuri! Series Venties!" Richter pulled the triggers as thirty arrows of darkness and thirty arrows of wind burst from the pistols' barrels and flew at Chachamaru and Evangaline. The loli threw her last magical catalyst to block the barrage of arrows but the sheer amount of arrows caused the magic to explode.

"A demon summoner and a magical gunslinger?" Eva asked as she coughed through the smoke from the explosion. "I guess we better retreat for now." Chachamaru grabbed Evangaline and the two left the area. Negi turned tpo thank Richter who had also taken his leave. The young english wizard sighed as Asuna appeared.

"Hey who was the vampire creep?" Asuna asked Negi. Negi looked to the red head seriously.

"That was Evangtaline and she has help from Chachamaru." Negi said looking to where they ran to. "They're gone now but they'll be back." Asuna nodded before the two went back to their room not knowing that Reinhart had watched the entire ordeal. The Vaien sniffed the air before running eastward until he found Richter who was sitting on a bench while spinning the magazine of one of his Peacemakers.

"Why did you let her escape?" Reinhart asked sitting next to him. Richter turned to face the Vaien as he continued to toy with his Peacemakers. "Aren't you going to answer me? You could have taken her but you didn't. Why?" Richter finished playing with his gun and holstered it.

"Because I'm not the one who needs to follow my father's legacy." Richter said standing up. "I'm outta here." Richter got up and started to walk away before stopping and turning his head to look at Reinhart. "Why didn't you try and save a creature of your kind?"

"I have my reasons." Reinhart said as he stood. "Besides you forget I'm also half Werewolf." Richter only shrugged as he walked away. Reinhart only sighed before walking away as well. Things seemed fine until Negi had disappeared on them. He was gone an entire day before he reappeared ready to take down Evangaline.

"That's great Negi!" Chamo said. "Also luckily for us, Red decided to become your partner!" Negi looked at Asuna incredulously but Asuna only shrugged as Chamo activated the magic circle. Asuna leaned down to kiss Negi only to give him a peck on the forehead.

"A kiss like that a Pactio it does not make." Reinhart said walking up. Richter jumped out of the tree he was hiding in.

"Yeah seriously. Though i dpon't bother with human partners. So unreliable." Richter said. "So any way kid what's our plan now?"

"Wait a minute! You guys use magic too?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Yes we do. I use spells like Negi does but Richter here uses magical guns and demons." Reinhart said as Richter just shrugged. "So about that plan of action?"

"Well I was thinking that we take care Evangaline's partner Chachamaru." Chamo said. The others nodded and proceeded into the city to follow the gynoid. They soon found Chachamaru next to a boy crying about his balloon being stuck in a tree. Chachamaru activated her jets to go up and collect the balloon for the child.

"Holy crap she's a robot?" Asuna asked causing Richter to look at her like she was insane.

"Wait! You didn't realize that?" The demon summoner asked. "I knew that immidiatly after I saw her. I mean it's not like she hides that fact." The group turned to the demon summoner in surprise. After they were done gawking they continued to follow Chachamaru until she started to feed the local stray cats. At that moment, Asuna and Negi hesitantly stepped out to confront the gynoid.

"I should have known I was being followed." Chachamaru said. "I thought I sensed Richter-san nearby."

"Don't mind me." Richter said. "This ain't my deal." Richter came out of his hiding spot and sat down on a bench. Reinhold took his place on another bench as Negi activated Asuna's contract. The red head surged forth to attack Chachamaru who skillfully dodged each of Asuna's strikes until she flicked the gynoid causing her to lose her balance as Negi sent light arrows at her. But soon Asuna started to regret the attack.

"Negi, stop the attack!" Asuna yelled. Negi was surprised at first but quickly recalled his arrows but didn't realize that they would hit him and screamed before they hit. Chachamaru took the chance and flew off as Asuna, Reinhart, and Richter watched. However unknown to them the rumormill say them but came to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm telling you the truth! Asuna was stalking Chachamaru! I mean haven't you seen the odd looks that she's been sending Chachamaru?" Haruna asked.

* * *

><p>Well now what am I planning? Check out the next chapter to find out<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellfire and Moonlight**

Time for some epic fighting! Chapter 4 is here to please!

Richter: So I guess this means some thing is up right?

Of course! Any Orange and I own nothing! I do own Richter as well as "Archleone" as well as another new OC who will be introduced later and Orange owns Reinhart.

Chapter 4: Fangs from the Darkness

* * *

><p>"A biannual blackout to conserve power?" Negi asked himself whenhe passed a flyer about it. "Well if you think about it this school does use a lot of power." Negi continued to walk past Richter and Reinhart. When the two heard about the black out they looked at each other before nodding knowing immediatly that Evangaline would regain her power and try to make a play for Negi's blood.<p>

"I'm not going to interfere with this." Reinhart said. He knew that he would be a lot of help to Negi but he preferred to observe the action. Richter sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. The demon summoner didn't like the fact that Reinhart took only an observer's role causing him to trust the Vaien less.

"Whatever. Tonight I will get my revenge on that blood stealing little bitch." Richter said. He was still holding a grudge against Evangaline for putting the compulsion spell on him and sought only revenge for what had happened to him. The two parted ways to prepare for the night's coming festivities. When the sun finally set Richter jumped out of a tree holding what appeared to be a Saiga shotgun with his Peacemakers on his belt. "Just you wait Vampy. I'll make you pay for what you did." He soon found Negi talking to a glowing Makie in a maid's outfit. Negi took off after Makie used her gymnastics skills to run off. Richter had to admit that the girl was athletic but even with her. When Richter arrived at the baths he saw tha Evangaline had taken control of Ako, Yuna, and Okochi Akira as well. Negi tried to talk them down but Evangaline's hold on the girls was strong and soon they all but disarmed him except for his staff.

"Sorry girls but no means no!" Negi yelled as he used his magic to have the water swat them away. It caught Ako and Akira putting them to sleep. "I'll release the spell on you two later." Negi said as he started to get away from Evangaline. Evangaline's response was to send ice arrows at Negi but he pulled out an antique magic pistol to counter the arrows. Richter scoffed at the antique.

"Then again a gun is a gun no matter how you shoot it." Richter said as a black spellcircle appeared around him. "Bequethe to me your power." Soon Richter grew two large bat like wings that were made out of black magical energy before he flew after Evangaline, Chachamaru and Negi. When he caught up he saw that Negi had captured Evangaline and Chachamaru in a Flytrap spell H0owever before the demon summoner could jump down and do his own part he was slashed by something that moved really fast. He looked over at what it was and saw a robotivc wolf with magical claws as well as magical blades on its back. He could hear the whirr of fast movement and immidiatly knew that the blades and claws were sonic magic making them useful for cutting through just about anything. "Why me?"

Negi was having problems of his own when Chachamaru disabled his spell and capturing Negi. The gynoid had thrown his father's staff to Evangaline who admired it for a moment before throwing it into the river. Now she was on top of him ready to drain him of his life's blood until Asuna came in and kicked her away. Chamo then blinded the vampire and the gynoid temporarily and help Asuna spirit Negi out of there.

"I won't be able to beat them." Negi said in defeat. He was looking down so he didn't see the slap from Asuna coming. He looked at her in surprised but she hugged him.

"You can do this Negi." Asuna said. "Trust me we can definately beat them." Negi was confused on the we until Chamo activated a Pactio circle and Asuna kissed him on the lips creating an actual Pactio. While surprised negi quickly focused on taking down Evangaline. They jumped out of their hiding spot as Negi activated Asuna's contract. Meanwhile Richter was having a hard time with his opponent. The wolf robot was fast as hell making it almost impossible to attack. It had cut though the shot gun and Richter knew that Peacemakers wouldn't last. Richter sighed before he summoned his spellcircle again and a simple looking black pistol appeared.

"Now come and understand, Filozofio." Richter said as the pistol started to gather magic from the air. The wolf bot just continued to rush the summoner who looked bored at first glance upon closer inspection he looked haunted. "The world is black and white, only the sky is blue." Richter sang hauntingly enough that when the other four heard it they stopped their fight as Reinhart looked to Richter as if this was Richter's soul crying. "People and animals in the building are black and only I am white. I am lonely." When Richter sang the final note the wolf bot launched itself at him firing its laser cannon from its mouth but Richter fired the pistol since the song was its activation. The single bullet the pistol held flew through the laser directly into the wolf bot's mouth as it began to work its power. The bullet's power came from Richter's inner pain and that pain took on physical form before it the wolf bot had spikes of black magic coming out of it at all angles. "I am one."

"Lobozon!" Evangaline screamed. The wolf had been one of her favorite puppets and Richter had just destroyed it but when the black magic disappeared there was no damge to the puppet. "What?"

"The bullet only destroys organic compounds but cuts magical ties." Richter said. "That puppet will be usable in a couple of hours. I think that will suit my revenge for now." Richter walked over to the railing and leaned against it dropping Filozofio which disappeared in a black magic circle. When the other saw that he wasn't goiing to interfere they immediatly focused on each other again.

"Evangaline-san you can stop this. We don't have to fight!" Negi pleaded. "When I become a full wizard I can figure out how to release you." Evangaline scoffed in irritation.

"How long would that take?" Evangaline asked mockingly. "Why should I wait when i can just take your blood and be free right now? I mean to me the choice is quite clear." Negi wanted to try more to convince her but Asuna grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook her head. The young englishman looked down before he turned his focus to Evanagaline. "So you've decided to grow a spine? Good. It'll be more fun to take your blood now." Asuna rushed at Chachamaru who jumped back to dodge the attack. The two then began to strike at and dodge each other never missing a beat as Negi and Evangaline casted spells at each other like it was going out of style. Soo they began to chant for their stronger spells.

"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" As the two spells met it was quite obvious that negi didn't have the strength to beat Evangaline but he still willed everything he had into the spell before finally he pushed forward one last time causing the spell to overpower Evangaline. The result was Evangaline being completely stripped and cut up and bruised.

"Well I must say that was surprising." Evangaline said. "But it'll take more than that to beat me!" However Evangaline was thwarted by the power coming back on reestablishing the barrier to take away her magical powers and fell over the side of the bridge. Reinhart came out from his observing spot but was stopped by Richter befiore the Vaien could save Eva with his magic.

"What is wrong with you?" Reinhart asked. Richter only shrugged as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"This is one part that we cannot be apart of. Negi must do this if he wants to to start being like his father." Reinhart nodded though he was still confused slightly but saw that Negi had jumped off the bridge to catch Evangaline and summon his staff ato take off flying before they hit the water. "Heh. I wonder if Nagi saved her like that?" Reinhart then understood what the summoner had meant by his previous statement.

"Why did you save me?" Evangaline asked Negi. The ten year old looked confused by the question.

"I don't think I need a reason to save some one." Negi replied. Evangaline just nodded as she summoned her cape to cover her as they landed. However as they landed Evangaline was assaulted by a woman with raven black hair and glowing red eyes in a maid's outfit.

"I admire your attempts to try and seduce him like this but please, Mistress, you must come to Aisha for advice." The woman said before pulling away revealing Evangaline in a white dress. "There we go! All better!"

"AISHA!" Evangaline yelled. "Wait if you're here that means-" Evanagaline looked over to where Aisha had come from to see Archleone smiling at her. "Mark! BIG BROTHER!" Evangaline ran up to Archleone and hugged him.

"Who the hell are you?" Richter asked before Aisha appeared in front of him.

"How dare you ask for Aisha's master's name like that!" Aisha screamed. "Give Aisha one good reason why Aisha shouldn't steal your souls...though you would enjoy the experience." Richter sighed before he took off his shirt and balzer to reveal his marking on his back showing it to Aisha. "A Soul Brand! You've promised your soul to another?" Richter nodded putting his clothes back on. "Then please forgive Aisha. Aisha also begs her master's forgiveness"

"You don't have to be like zat Aisha." The male vampire said. "Of course I forgive you." He walked up and patted Aisha on the head before Evangaline knocked her out of the way and he patted her on the head instead before turning to Negi and the others. "I thank you for getting my little sister under control."

"Little sister?" Asuna asked confused.

"Yes. My name is Mark Raphael Archleone McDowell, Evanagaline's elder brother." Mark said with a smile revealing his fangs. "Ze woman is my Succubus familiar, Aisha of the Silverscar House."

"Nice to meet you." Aisha said. "Perhaps a different venue would be best Master?" Mark nodded as the group all went to Eva's cottage to talk. When they arrived Chachamaru and Aisha went to the kitchen to make snacks and tea. As the group waited they sat down with Evangaline taking her spot on her brother's lap.

"So you're Evangaline-san's brother?" Reinhart asked.

"Zat is correct." Mark replied petting his sister since he missed her so much.

"Then do you mind explaining your accent? Evangaline sounds english but you don't." Reinhart said causing Mark to smile and show his fangs.

"I have been in Romania for zome time now. Zis prolonges stay has given me ze same accent zat zey have." Mark explained. Chachamaru and Aisha walked in with green and earl grey tea and served everyone as well as handed them small chocolate cakes. "Zank you so much girls."

"It was Aisha's pleasure, Master." Aisha said with a bow.

"Okay what's with the tramp?" Asuna asked looking at Aisha. Aisha looked at Asuna with a glare but before she could say anything she felt her master's hand on her arm causing Evangaline to silently growl at the maid.

"Aisha is Master's familiar." Aisha explained. "Master wished for a demonic familiar and Aisha was summoned. Aisha is now bound by her master's will and to prove as such Aisha has become Master's maid and Aisha couldn't be happier unless Master decided to use his maid as what she is." Aisha bent over to give her master a good look down her uniform at her large chest but Mark didn't seem to care all too much.

"Just because you are a Succubus does not mean zat you should be nozing more zan a sexual object." Mark explained. "I am quite glad to just have you as a maid so zat is all I require of you." Aisha nodded before Mark looked at the others in the room. "Even zough you may have many questions I vould like a chance to rest. I will answer more when I feel well rested if you do not mind." The others nodded and finished their tea and cakes before leaving. As Evanagaline watched them go she held onto Mark tighter. "You really have missed me Little Eva haven't you?"

"Mare than you could ever know dear brother." Evangaline replied looking up at his lips as her old longings filled her.

* * *

><p>So turns out "Archleone" Is Eva's bro and now Negi had saved the academy...wwonder what'll happen next...read and review.<p> 


End file.
